


Anamnesis

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: ¿Qué significan estos sueños que Eren y Armin tienen?¿Qué es el ser?





	Anamnesis

**Author's Note:**

> Esto transcurre durante los días que Eren y Mikasa fueron encarcelados al regresar de la batalla de Shiganshina.  
> Eren y Armin tienen extrañas pesadillas/sueños que parecen influenciados por los caminos místicos que unen a los eldianos a través del espacio y el tiempo.  
> Es una especie de secuela a "Mar de Leche".

Día primero.

¿Quién soy?  
Soy una polilla que buscando la luz se quemó las alas con el fuego.  
Soy un hilo de sangre que se desparrama en la corriente de los océanos.  
Caminé al final de un largo sendero de tinieblas y observé la vastedad del vacío, era blanco igual de que un mar de leche que espera a ser batido.  
Ahí vi, ahí vi, vi...  
Fue entonces que me desperté, jadeante y cubierto de sudor, todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Mikasa en la celda continua y frente mi celda Armin, dormido en su silla, con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio.  
Soy Eren, Jaeger.  
No debo olvidarlo.  
Unas horas después, por la mañana, un guardia nos despertó con la comida, Mikasa apenas probó la suya.

-Mikasa: Toma Armin, coman tu y Eren.

Y se sentó en su cama abrazando sus rodillas.  
Armin me dio mi parte de la comida y empezó a comer, dio un bocado y antes de que bajara por su garganta el estaba en el suelo escupiendo saliva.  
Detuve mi desayuno y les dije.

-Eren: Tienen que comer, los dos, tienen que superarlo.

Mikasa escondió su cara entre sus rodillas y antebrazos, Armin limpiando el desastre que hizo me respondió.

-Arimin: ¿Como puedes tener apetito? ¿Como puedes actuar como si ya lo hubieras superado?

Porque ya lo superé, le respondí.

-Eren: No es la primera vez que pasé por esto.

Armin me miró intrigado y me preguntó que hacía.  
Me di cuenta entonces que con las manos hacía unos gestos que repetía de forma involuntaria.  
Me llevaba a la boca los dedos índice y pulgar, apretados como sosteniendo algo para llevarlo a mis labios, luego bajaba las manos y hacía como que separaba algo con los dedos, volvía a subir las manos y sosteniendo algo en los dedos otra vez, hacía un movimiento rápido con la muñeca, me acercaba los dedos a unos centímetros de los labios y luego agitaba la mano con los dedos abiertos, unos segundos después me los llevaba otra vez a los labios para sacarme lo que sostenía en la boca.

-Mikasa: ¿Qué te pasa Eren?

-Eren: Pásame un cuaderno Armin, tengo que anotar todas estas cosas.

Les respondí, por eso estoy tomando notas, me cuesta parar, mis pensamientos corren continuamente igual que el agua del mar, lo puedo ver ahora, el viento salado se filtra en mis heridas, aunque no son mías.

Día segundo.

Tuve un sueño ese día, antes del amanecer, o una pesadilla, diferenciarlos es inútil, uno hace la transición al otro.  
Mi padre me llevaba de la mano al bosque, esto es recurrente en mí, muchas veces rememore esto.  
Pero era distinto esta vez, en el claro, en las gruesas ramas de los árboles del bosque, se posó un enorme búho, mi padre me soltó la mano, avanzado unos pocos pasos se dio media vuelta y extendiendo los brazos dijo.

-Grisha: Él que me sacó de la casa de mi padre y del país de mi nacimiento, y que me habló y me juró, diciendo "A tu descendencia daré esta tierra" Él lo enviará a este delante de ti para que te asista (y haciendo una breve pausa señaló al búho, luego continuó) de modo que puedas traer de allí mujer para mi hijo.

Dijo eso último señanlandome a mí, entonces sacó un cuchillo y se atravesó la mano, la extendió delante de mi y me tocó la frente, la sangre me entró a los ojos y cuando mi padre se apartó empecé a refregarlos, entonces cuando pude ver de nuevo había un trono frente a mí.  
El búho se posó en el respaldar del trono y extendió sus alas.

Desperté, Mikasa dormía, pero Armin estaba despierto, inclinándose sobre la vela leía este mismo libro de anotaciones.

Eren: ¿En que piensas pequeña polilla?

Le dije y al oírme Armin bajó el libro y se me acercó en silencio, llevaba el candil en la mano, la luz anaranjada bailaba en su cabello rubio.

-Armin: Leí lo que escribiste, es raro, lo leí otra vez y otra vez más, tu forma de relatar las cosas es muy distinta, más detallada que cuando éramos reclutas, incluso tu letra es algo distinta, no nos explicaste que eran esos movimientos que hacías, pero ahora comprendo, es un recuerdo que no te pertenece, lo se porque yo también tengo recuerdos que no me pertenecen, estabas "fumando" ¿verdad?

Asenti y agregué.

-Eren: También tengo sueños muy extraños últimamente, algunos son en parte recuerdos, otros no, pero ya deberías saber que más que recuerdos uno los experimenta como si fuesen experiencias propias, que suceden en el momento.  
¿No te sientes raro cerca del fuego?

Armin respondió.

-Armin: No lo recuerdo bien ¿te pasó lo mismo? yo me veo a mí mismo quemándome desde los ojos de Berthold, pero no recuerdo dolor alguno, hasta que despierto sin brazos, ni piernas y caigo en las fauses de un titan.

-Eren: Ese titan eres tu obviamente.

-Armin: ¿Tu crees? el titan que se comió al Doctor Jaeger, tu que lo viste desde sus ojos ¿eras tu? ¿te culpas por eso? porque es algo que me viene inquietando, antes del suero hay un Armin, después del suero hay un monstruo que es incapaz de pensar, y luego de que el monstruo triture a Berthold estoy yo ¿esos tres son lo mismo?

Permanecimos varios segundos en silencio y solo se escuchaba el chisporroteo del fuego en la cera derretida.  
Yo agregué.

-Eren: ¿Tres? ¿que hay de Berthold? y el no es el único, hay más, en mi caso mi padre, ¿qué hay de Kruger? ¿Frieda? ¿qué pasa si sumamos otro? y otro y otro y otro y...

Armin me interrumpió diciendo.

-Armin: "Soy un hilo de sangre que se desparrama en la corriente de los océanos".

-Eren: "Soy una polilla que buscando la luz se quemó las alas con el fuego".

Le respondí.  
Nos miramos en silencio y solo se escuchaba el chisporroteo del fuego en la cera derretida...

Día tercero.

Por la tarde Armin nos contó un sueño que tuvo.

-Armin: Estoy flotando sobre un bote pequeño, el agua se extiende en todos los horizontes, no tiene fin, es oscura y no puedo ver mi reflejo con claridad en ella.  
Entonces a lo lejos veo tierra y cuando llego a la costa veo un gran bosque, empiezo a caminar entre los árboles y luego uno de ellos se prende fuego y otro, me rodean las llamas, empecé a correr para escapar del fuego, pero a dónde iba el fuego me seguía, escuchaba los gritos de los animales y el aleteo de los pajaros que trataban de elevarse sobre el humo.  
Al llegar a los límites del bosque escucho una gran explocion, la noche se vuelve día, la luz tiene la tonalidad del ocaso rojizo, como si un sol hubiera nacido entre los árboles, el viento golpea mi cara, era muy caliente, los árboles se tumbaron, algunos volaron en el aíre, el bosque se cae igual que un telón y en medio del humo y el polvo salió hacia mi un ciervo, estaba envuelto en llamas, chillaba y podía ver parte de sus huesos entre la carne incinerada.  
Entonces me despierto, no suelo prestar atención a los sueños, pero ya pasaron tres noches seguidas que tengo el mismo, exactamente el mismo sueño, esto no es normal.

Armin permaneció en silencio, una de sus manos temblaba y trataba de frenarla con la otra.  
Mikasa no sabia que decir, yo en cambio creo tener una buena idea de lo que significa ese sueño, por eso mismo preferi guardar silencio también.

Día cuarto.

El cuarto día Mikasa empezo a comer algo más y también Armin, fue un día monótono y melancólico como se que van a ser todos los días que pase en confinamiento, esa noche me sentí cansado y me dormí temprano.  
Tuve un sueño de nuevo.  
Otra vez mi padre me llevó de la mano por el bosque, su mano estaba herida por el cuchillo y manchó la mía con sangre, esta vez era de día, el mismo recorrido y al llegar al claro el trono seguía ahí, pero en unos segundos anochecio, se retiró el sol y apareció la luna, las gafas de mi padre brillaban en un tono plateado.  
El búho volvió a posarse en el respaldar del trono y en el cielo brilló una luz que hizo palidecer la luna, era una gran estrella de nueve puntas, entonces la luz de la estrella cayó sobre mi padre y escuché una voz que dijo.  
"Por cuanto has obrado bien, haciendo lo que es recto a mis ojos e hiciste con la casa de Fritz conforme a todo lo que tenía en mi corazón, tus hijos se sentarán en tu lugar sobre el trono hasta la cuarta generación."  
Entonces aquel signo en el cielo se detuvo y mi padre caminó a un lado del trono y se arrodilló mientras agachaba la cabeza y extendía una mano, el búho abrió sus alas y yo empecé a caminar hacia ellos, hacia el trono pero alguien me detuvo, un hombre me sostenia del brazo, un hombre viejo de barba larga y blanca y ojos azules.  
El sueño se detuvo y desperté.  
Armin y Mikasa estaban despiertos, Mikasa sentada en silencio en su cama, Armin en el escritorio, esta vez el estaba escribiendo algo en su propio cuaderno.

-Eren: ¿Tienes un momento Armin?

Durante unos segundos escuché el sonido de la pluma deslizándose con velocidad en el papel.  
Entonces Armin la dejó a un lado y se acercó a mi celda.

-Armin: ¿Que pasó?

-Eren: Quiero hacerte unas preguntas, para saber que piensas.

-Armin: Está bien.

-Eren: ¿Crees que estos sueños que tenemos casi a diario tienen significado?

-Armin: Lo dudo.

-Eren: ¿Por que los anotas entonces?

-Armin:...

-Eren: Parece que estás comprendiendo y por eso dudas, porque no te gusta lo que estás comprendiendo.  
¿Cada cuánto ves a Berthold llorando?

-Armin: ¿Cómo sabés eso?

-Eren: Lo se, recuerda que nosotros los eldianos estamos conectados, a veces descubro cosas que están ocultas.  
Cuando ves a Berthold llorando te invade la tristeza ¿Es por qué te da pena o porque su tristeza se vuelve tuya? ustedes son algo parecidos, no se tienen en estima a sí mismos.

Armin no respondió, se quedó en silencio pensando, Mikasa nunca interrumpió para decir una palabra, estaba pintada en el fondo, igual que una sombra.

Día quinto.

Este día Armin no nos visitó, le asignaron una tarea que debía cumplir.  
La compañía de Mikasa era extraña, hace años que la conozco, es ahogadora, peor que una hermana mayor, casi igual que una madre, y ahí estaba en la celda continua, ella, usualmente silenciosa lo era aún más por la tristeza que tenía, espero me perdone por pensar esto pero, era mejor así.  
Yo, encerrado desde hacía varios días en una celda bajo tierra, no soportaría esa estadía con la actitud ahogadora de sobreproteger que Mikasa normalmente tiene.  
Me resultaba más fácil sobrellevarlo en silencio con una Mikasa apática y melancólica.  
Al no estar Armin, el día pasó con gran lentitud y lo ocupé casi enteramente en dormir, entre una de ésas siestas tuve un sueño.

La disposición del sueño me dejó en el mismo momento en que terminó el anterior.  
El hombre que sostenía mi brazo dijo.  
"La polilla buscando la luz se quemó las alas".  
Entonces mi padre se levantó y dijo.

-Grisha: He aquí que se alzó un joven con su favor, aquel que es prueba de su amor porque nos conducirá a pasturas verdes, el será grande ante sus ojos, se críara en frondosos bosques, su cabello es largo y negro igual que las sombras de los árboles y cazador es su nombre porque sus enemigos morirán irremediablemente.

Mi padre sacó su cuchillo y le cortó la garganta al anciano que cayó muerto.  
Entonces caminé al trono y me senté en el.  
Mi padre se arrodilló y el búho extendió sus alas, en todo el bosque se escuchó el coro de los animales nocturnos, todas las bestias que lo habitaban cantaron.

Día sexto

El día sexto no tuve sueños, pero si una visión.  
Estaba recostado contra la pared de la celda y Mikasa como de costumbre sentada en su cama y Armin leyendo un libro.  
Entonces vi un hilo de luz blanca saliendo de mi pecho y del de Armin, luego una luz segadora y sentí una brisa en la cara, al abrir los ojos estaba sobre el lomo de un búho y este volaba a gran velocidad mostrandome todo el orbe, desendimos en un paramo de arena y polvo hasta donde alcanza la vista y luego el búho remontó vuelo, no había nadie pero escuchaba explosiones, disparos y gritos en una lengua que no entendía.  
Entonces se me paralizó una pierna a mitad de un paso y se nubló la visión en uno de mis ojos, caí al suelo, alguien extendió su mano para ayudarme, era Eren Kruger y me dio un cayado para que pudiera caminar.

-Kruger: Sígueme.

Le hice caso y apoyado en el cayado empecé a caminar.  
Ante nosotros apareció un camino pedregoso y Kruger aceleró el paso, a medida que avanzamos el desierto fue desapareciendo tragado en tinieblas y frente a Kruger apareció una luz.  
Kruger se detuvo y dio media vuelta sacando un cuchillo se cortó la palma de la mano y aspersio su sangre en el camino.  
Entonces dijo.

-Kruger: Esta es la línea que divide, detrás está la pureza y el fuego que no quema donde el relámpago retumba por siempre, nadie que vivió lo vio, ni todos los que partieron lo vieron.  
Te corresponde a ti verlo y vivir si estás dispuesto a cargar con el peso que conlleva, si no el fuego te quemará.

Kruger me dio el cuchillo y con el abrí un corte en mi mano.  
Recuperé la vista y el equilibrio.  
Esparciendo mi sangre dije.

-Eren: Soy un hilo de sangre que se desparrama en la corriente de los océanos.

Kruger se apartó y caminé atravesando la linea de sangre en el suelo, del otro lado la blancura se tragó las tinieblas y me encontre solo en la inmensidad.  
Ahí vi, ahí vi, vi...  
Lo que no me corresponde contar, maravillosa sobremanera es para mí tal ciencia, demasiado sublime, superior a mi alcance.  
La guerra está próxima, nuestros enemigos deben morir, irremediablemente.


End file.
